


Your First, Your Last, Your Only Contact

by scallywap



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, but only because he's horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scallywap/pseuds/scallywap
Summary: Shane has always been a dutiful boyfriend, so he does his research.And Ryan has never been very good at words, so it ends up being more than just ‘keeping your partner’s cock warm’.-Written for @smolsteil and posted with their permission.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	Your First, Your Last, Your Only Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/gifts).



> Full warning, I have never seen Parks and Rec so if I get the details wrong just ignore it LOL. This fic was written for the wonderful light of my life, Sun @smolstiel who is my clone and my new best friend. I hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> title from 'The Leanover' by Life Without Buildings

Shane had always had somewhat of an oral fixation.

When he was in school, he would often be found thoughtlessly chewing on the end of a pen while he worked. Which then led to him getting politely told that his pen had leaked and had stained the corner of his mouth a dark black from the ink. When he was a child, he had been scolded countless times by his mother for biting his nails, as he had a habit of gnawing on hangnails and at the toughed, calloused skin on his cuticles. It had always been something of a character flaw that Shane had tried to break out of as he got older. In many areas it worked, as he no longer chewed on his hands or risked pens exploding in his mouth. But really, he should have taken into account the _other_ aspects of his oral fixation that would come back to haunt him.

If you asked any of his ex-boyfriends or ex-girlfriends, they would tell you plenty about it. About how he was always willing to get between their legs and let his mouth get to work, and rarely asked for it to be reciprocated. So what, he liked to give head! So, sue him.

Despite all of this, it’s actually _Ryan_ who brings up cock warming for the first time.

“It’s a kink,” he explained one night when they were getting ready for bed. Shane had already removed his contacts and was now wearing an old, ratty t-shirt he had been given at one of BuzzFeed’s old team building workshops he was forced to attend. Ryan came out of the bathroom, his own glasses firm on his face and hair loose and fluffy, free of product. “It’s not _really_ a BDSM thing,” he continued, “but I know it’s popular in those circles too.”

Shane watched as Ryan walked around to his side of the bed, his shoulders tight and posture awkward. “So… What exactly is it?” he asked, because while he’s no stranger to the world of the kinky, he’s not omniscient enough to know every single thing that the human race finds sexually appealing. 

“It’s like-” Ryan started, and then stopped as he considered his words. “It’s kinda like-- you keep your partner's cock… warm. Y’know?”

Shane blinked and watched Ryan slip under the covers. “The kink community’s naming conventions never miss a beat.” Shane commented dryly, in the particular tone that he knew Ryan found incredibly annoying. As if on cue, Shane received an irritated slap on the arm from a pouting Ryan.

“Shut up, Shane.” Ryan muttered, taking his glasses off and laying them down on his bedside table. “I read some articles about it and, well-- It looked interesting.”

“‘Interesting’ is _such_ a sexy adjective.” Shane said and let out a soft mock-moan to make Ryan flush.

“Shut _up_.” Ryan said again, shoving him lightly, though Shane saw that he was holding back a smile. “Seriously, the way the writer was describing what she and her husband were doing…” Ryan’s eyes went a little glassy and Shane raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “It seems like fun.”

Shane let a wide grin slowly form on his face as he watched Ryan’s expression colour with arousal. “Oh, _interesting_ indeed.” he said and kissed Ryan fiercely, a hand already sliding down to cup his boyfriend through his pajama pants.

* * *

Shane has always been a dutiful boyfriend, so he does his research.

And Ryan has never been very good at words, so it ends up being more than just ‘keeping your partner’s cock warm’.

There’s articles, Reddit posts and kink discussion boards that all talk about it in vivid detail and Shane practically inhaled them over his lunch break the next day. He hides himself away in the corner of the Watcher office with a coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, scrolling through the walls of text. After one particularly detailed account, he has to cross his legs in an effort to hide his erection that he really shouldn’t be sporting at twelve o’clock on a Wednesday.

He sees the appeal of it, is the thing. There’s a level of sleepy intimacy in the act that reminds Shane of the aftershocks of sex. Those moments where they’re wrapped in each other’s arms, coming down from their high, with Ryan’s dick still firmly nestled inside of him and Shane’s mind too fuzzy to ask him to move.

_‘The sub can use their mouth, their ass or vagina - whether they have to keep still or are allowed to move is individual to each person.’_

Now _that_ had piqued Shane’s interests. When he had been picturing the logistics of how he and Ryan would work this out, he had imagined Ryan sat on his dick while they watched a movie, or Ryan pressing inside of him in their bed. He hadn’t even considered using his mouth. _The wise man knows himself to be a fool_ , Shane conceded to himself.

It was a running joke, Shane’s love for getting on his knees and taking Ryan into his mouth. In the beginning of their relationship, Ryan had held a one man intervention, sitting Shane down and very delicately asking if Shane feels pressured to pleasure Ryan to this extent. Shane had blinked at him owlishly and very clearly spelt it out that no, there wasn’t any weird underlying obligation or guilt that made him do it. He just loved sucking dick _that_ much.

After that it had been smooth sailing, Ryan never complaining about Shane’s overt oral fixation ever again.

Shane had hoped, perhaps naively, that his erection would fade when he got back to work. Unfortunately for him, every time he caught sight of Ryan in the corner of his vision, he would remember everything he read and get stupidly rock hard again. He gave up at one point, and let his mind play out various scenarios where his throat would be stuffed full as he calmly pleasured his lover.

5 o’clock comes far too late for Shane’s liking and he stands up from his desk with a thrumming excitement in his chest. He turns to Ryan, about to ask if he’s ready to go when he’s hit with three facts that he should have remembered.

  1. Ryan’s going to a Lakers game that afternoon.
  2. He’s been talking about it for months.
  3. Shane gets stupid when he’s horny.



He watches Ryan practically drag Steven out of the office, hand tugging at the man’s shirt looking like a hyper child and weary mother. Ryan’s rambling at a million miles an hour about basketball so Shane isn’t exactly listening, just watching the two of them wondering how he had let himself be blindsided by this. Ryan pauses before he leaves, and skips over to Shane, kissing him on the cheek in farewell.

“See you later, babe!” Ryan calls as he runs out of the door, his too-large yellow and purple jersey flowing behind him a little like a cape.

“Oh.” Shane says, and stands in the middle of the Watcher office alone feeling a little silly.

He heads to his own apartment instead of Ryan’s, still having lingering feelings of unease about being alone in a home that isn’t technically his, despite Ryan’s promises that he doesn’t mind. Obi greets him at the door with a chirped meow and Shane scoops him up to nuzzle his nose against the orange cat’s forehead. “Hey, sweet boy.” he coos sadly, “I bet you never get blue-balled by any of your cat lovers, huh?”

Obi just stares at him with those big amber eyes and says nothing, like always. Shane gives him a kiss anyway, thanks him for his sage wisdom and makes sure to give him an extra scoop of kibble for his work.

Shane sits down on the couch and puts on a random season of _Blue Planet_ in an effort to distract himself. After twenty minutes of blankly staring at cinematic scenes of nature, he finds that even David Attenborough’s calm description of a fox brutally murdering a bunny isn’t enough to quell the fire that had been brewing in his stomach for the entire day.

His mind replays some of the articles he had read earlier. The in-depth descriptions one Reddit user had given about how his jaw had ached and how he hadn’t been allowed to move for a full hour until he was stiff and aching, his mouth full and feeling so utterly _connected_ to his lover that it overwhelmed him. Shane shuddered out a breath and palmed himself through his pants. _Well,_ he thinks pettily, _a man’s best friend is his right hand after all._

* * *

After his impromptu jerking off session had resulted in a pretty subpar climax, he cleaned himself up and ordered some self-pitying tacos through DoorDash. At first he thought of only ordering enough for himself but thought better of it when he considered the look of betrayal on Ryan’s face when he realised that Shane hadn’t gotten any for him.

It was when he was mid-chew and mid-way through his second taco when he heard the sound of a key in the door. Shane looks at his door with cheeks stuffed with tortilla and beef when he sees Ryan walk through the door looking solemn. Ryan’s eyes were downcast and his eyebrows were pinched together, his mouth downturned into a frown. Their eyes connect and Ryan freezes. He gestures to the door, Shane’s apartment key in hand. “Hey. Sorry, I should have messaged you. Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?”

Shane swallows his bite of taco a little too quickly, and ends up coughing a little. He clears his throat and gestures for Ryan to join him on the couch. “Yeah, of course it’s okay.” He assures him with maybe a little too much enthusiasm. He tilts his head as he watches Ryan walk over and settle next to him. “How, uh, how was the sports?”

“Fine. The Lakers won, 128 to 97.” Ryan reports in a monotone drone.

Shane puts his food down on the coffee table and sits forward, placing a comforting hand on Ryan’s knee. “Hey, what happened?”

Ryan sighs and leans against Shane’s side. “Just- It’s not really- well it _is_ something,” Shane waits for him to think about what he wants to say, bringing up a hand to wrap around Ryan’s shoulders. “There was this asshole behind us the entire game. Warriors fan, I guess. Kept spouting off about how much the Lakers suck.”

“Hmm?” Shane hums, because he knows that’s not the end of it.

“Steven was pretending it wasn’t a problem, but I wasn’t able to fake a smile. So I told him to shut his mouth.” Ryan tells him and rests his head against Shane’s shoulder. “He didn’t like that.”

Shane tutted with a frown, and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s hair. “I’m so sorry that you had to deal with an asshole tonight, I know how excited you were for the game.”

Ryan shrugged noncommittally, but buried his face in the crook of Shane’s neck anyway. “‘S okay. Steven ‘accidentally’ spilt his drink into the guys lap when we were leaving.”

Shane snorted. “Ah, the ‘wet crotch’ prank. Classic.”

He felt Ryan smile gently into the skin of his neck. “Lil baby pissed his pants ‘cause the Warriors lost.”

“And only scored a 97 too! Why’d they even bother showing up, eh?”

That comment earned him a giggle and he grinned, squeezing Ryan a little. Ryan moved away from him slowly, and smiled at Shane in a silent ‘ _thank you’_.

So Shane kissed him in a loud ‘ _you’re welcome’._

Ryan brought his hands up to cup Shane’s jaw, to hold him there for a moment after their kiss broke, keeping their foreheads pressed together with their eyes closed. After a moment, Ryan shuddered out a breath and pulled away properly. When Shane opened his eyes, Ryan was looking at him with a sweet expression. “What’d you get up to while I wasn’t committing manslaughter?” he asks, shaking himself free of the evening’s annoyances.

Shane’s mind was suddenly flooded with memories of himself panting and writhing on the very couch they were both sitting on like a tidal wave. He froze. “Uh-”

Something telling must have appeared on his face because Ryan raised both his eyebrows in surprise. “Really, Shane?” Ryan asked, incredulous. “You couldn’t wait for me to get home?”

“Well, it was your fault for mentioning cock warming!” Shane argued, face red. “I looked it up at lunch, and it was- it was-”

Ryan smirked. “‘ _Interesting’?”_

Shane clenched his jaw. “Yeah, okay. Yuk it up, Bergara.”

“No, no, _please_.” Ryan grinned, “Tell me more.”

He opened his mouth to send another retort back at Ryan to wipe that shit-eating grin from his face, when he remembered something he had read earlier. 

_‘My boyfriend had a crappy day at work, so while he watched a movie I got on my knees and started to cock warm him. He said it really helped relieve tension.’_

Shane looked carefully at Ryan, actually taking in the details of his face. Even though he was smiling, there was clear exhaustion in his eyes and a few more lines of worry etched into his face that hadn’t been there before. “Well, uh-” Shane starts, his throat suddenly dry. “I read that it’s actually really good for relieving tension. Like if you’ve had a tough day at work-”

Ryan nodded, looking intrigued.

“ _Or_ if you had to deal with an asshole behind you at a Lakers game.” Shane adds pointedly.

Ryan chokes on air.

* * *

They discuss it for a full hour over their tacos before Shane is finally on his knees in front of Ryan. They talked about what they both did and _didn’t_ want to do at great length, Ryan wringing his hands nervously.

_“Can I touch you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Do you want to be told you can’t move?”_

_“No, I don’t want to feel like I’m being forced.”_

_“How long do you want to go?”_

_“Until my jaw breaks.”_

_“Shane.”_

_“Until I don’t think I can go any longer.”_

_“How will you let me know when you’re ready to finish? Since your mouth will be, ah, occupied.”_

_“I’ll tap you.”_

_“One tap for yes, two for no?”_

_“Sounds good to me.”_

_“Do you want me to ignore you?”_

_“Not outright, but you can do something else while I do it to distract yourself.”_

_“Does that mean I can watch TV while you suck me off?”_

_“Ryan.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“At least put on something good, nothing ESPN-adjacent.”_

They settle on Parks and Recreation because they’ve both seen it so much that there’s no danger of Shane laughing on Ryan’s dick and accidentally choking— a fear he doesn’t realise he has until Ryan mentions it. Ryan settles down, and takes off his Lakers jersey as an afterthought, throwing it to the side of the couch. Shane frowns at him like a mother might, and picks the discarded shirt up to fold it neatly, placing it on the coffee table while Ryan smiles sheepishly at him.

Shane sinks down to his knees where they had placed a couch cushion, because even Ryan isn’t a big enough idiot not to realise that being on his knees for that long would hurt like a _bitch_ after a while, and places his hands delicately at the front of Ryan’s basketball shorts.

Ryan’s hard and tenting his in shorts, the discussion from earlier detailing exactly what Shane was about to do to him enough to make him fill out. Shane rubs over the bulge lightly, using the heel of his palm to grind down. Ryan tips his head back with a hiss, _“Jesus_ , maybe this isn’t such a good idea after all.” 

“You’re not a teenager any more, Ryan. You can handle someone touching your dick without coming immediately.” Shane scoffed as he pulled down the shorts, letting Ryan’s erection pop out. “Going commando? _My, my_ , how risqué of you, Mr Bergara.”

“You put too much faith in me, dude.” Ryan huffed and then let out a sweet moan when Shane finally wrapped his lips around him.

Right off the bat, it’s different.

Whenever Ryan had recieved blow jobs from Shane before, they had been precise, calculated things. Shane could be fucking lethal with how well he knew his dick and Ryan wasn’t ashamed to say that it frightened him a little. If Shane wanted Ryan to come, he knew exactly where to press his touch, exactly what veins and ridges were most sensitive and where to put his hands to make him climax with a shout. It was as impressive as it was frightening. Ryan had suggested once that they time it, and see just how quickly Shane could make him come, but every suggestion of the idea had been well and truly shut down by Shane with no room for argument.

This time though, it was like Shane was doing everything in his power to make sure that Ryan’s arousal was kept on a low simmer. He wasn’t bobbing up and down on Ryan’s dick, instead just very carefully holding him there in his mouth, the delicate muscle in his throat fluttering in effort not to gag. His hands were high on Ryan’s thighs, just lightly gripping at the fabric of his shorts, to make sure that he was balanced. Ryan watched him work with fascinated eyes, utterly enthralled by how different this Shane was to the man that he usually had sex with.

Shane opened his eyes and looked up, and Ryan was amused to see that even with a mouth stuffed full of cock, he was still able to look vaguely irritated. He tapped Ryan’s thigh twice -- _No --_ and then glanced towards the TV with the barest amount of movement. Ryan looked up to see a young Chris Pratt and Aubrey Plaza kissing on screen and he huffed out a laugh at the very clear message Shane was sending. _Focus on the screen, jackass._

“Sorry, sorry.” Ryan apologised, bringing a hand up to stroke some of Shane’s hair out of his forehead, letting his hand rest there as he turned his attention to the TV.

He had seen this episode a million times. April and Andy are getting married while Leslie desperately tries to get them to rethink their plans. It’s a good episode, probably one of his favourites, but his mind can’t focus on it for too long without drifting back to the intense heat of Shane’s mouth.

But he manages to zone out somewhat as he watches the TV, his eyes half lidded and lips slightly parted as a deep thrum of arousal reverberates through him.

Shane’s jaw starts to ache around fifteen minutes in, but it’s nothing to write home about. It feels a little like when you’ve been dutifully chewing at a tough piece of steak for too long and the muscles start to get sore. He moves his head up slightly, coming up on the thinner part of the shaft to give his jaw a small break, instead focusing on suckling at the red-tipped cockhead. He keeps his eyes closed and puts his focus into making sure that the seal of his lips around the shaft was never broken. He presses the flat of his tongue against the underside of the head, feeling it twitch with sensitivity. He heard Ryan let out a sigh above him and he felt his chest bloom with warmth.

“You okay down there?” Ryan sighs out, curiosity colouring his words.

Shane hesitates and then taps him on the soft flesh of his thigh just once -- _Yes._

Ryan nods and settles back on the couch, his eyes moving back to the TV with a dazed look. “Okay, okay. Cool, dude.”

Furrowing his eyebrows together, Shane pinched the same part of Ryan’s thigh lightly in warning hoping it conveyed his meaning -- _Don’t call me ‘dude’ during sex, Ryan. Honestly, what’s wrong with you?_

“ _Ow-!_ Jeez okay, my bad.” Ryan laughed, his stomach spasming in an effort not to accidentally thrust into Shane.

After an additional fifteen minutes, there was a new episode playing on the TV behind Shane but he wasn’t paying attention any more. The longer he kept Ryan in his mouth it was like all of his senses dulled down and the only thing that he could focus on was the feel, taste and sight of Ryan in his mouth. The way his dick would twitch minutely every few seconds, or the way it throbbed slightly with the beat of Ryan’s heart. The bitter saltiness of Ryan’s precome coating his tongue, the way it stung at his taste buds when he licked and swallowed it down. The sight of Ryan above him, lax and drowsy with a light flush to his cheeks being the only sign of his arousal. 

With all that in mind, it was no surprise that Shane was harder than diamonds in his slacks. He bobs his head with a little more purpose than before, his lips stretching around the thick base of Ryan’s dick with a little bit of a burn. The movement made Ryan hiss out a curse and the hand that had been loosely tangled in Shane’s hair this entire time tightens, sending a jolt of delicious pain through his body.

“ _F-fuck_ , Shane you--”

Shane taps once on his thigh again -- _Stop --_ and he pulls off with a filthy wet noise. His lips were ruined, bruised and red and absolutely _glistening_ in saliva. “I-” he starts to say but stops with a jolt when he hears how croaky he sounds.

Ryan stares at him with awed eyes, “You sound like you have the flu.”

Clearing his throat in a desperate attempt to fix his fucked up voice a little, Shane shoots Ryan an annoyed look. “You really need to work on your dirty talk, Bergara.”

“You sound like Miles Davis--”

Shane pushes himself up from his knees unsteadily to straddle Ryan’s lap and kiss him, effectively shutting him up. Ryan lets out a muffled gasp and his hands flail for a second before settling down to Shane’s thighs, clutching tightly.

They kiss sloppily with far too much tongue and certainly too much teeth, as Shane does his best to pull himself free from his slacks with one hand, the other coming up to cup Ryan’s jaw. He tilts Ryan’s head back in search of a better angle to kiss him deeper, hissing as his dick hit the cool air of the room. “ _Fuck_.” he moans and breaks the kiss, panting heavily.

Ryan kisses frantically down his jawline, nipping at the tender flesh. “God, I missed this.” he groans and wraps his hand around both of their lengths, jerking them off at the same time. “I missed _you_.”

“Sap,” Shane laughs breathlessly, “We had sex yesterday.”

“Feels like fucking forever,” Ryan squeezes their dicks, making Shane let out a high whine. “Kiss me.”

Shane shakes his head and regards him with a fondly exasperated expression, “So demanding. Can’t you be more romantic?” Despite this, he kisses him anyway, because he’s never been one to turn down an offer like that.

Ryan grins against his lips, and quickens the pace of his hand. 

It’s a little rough, and a bit on the dry side with only their mixed precome to pass as lube, but neither of them care at this point. Ryan’s kisses were getting less and less precise, as he got closer and closer to his finish. Shane was faring no better, his heart thudding in his chest and short, whiny moans escaping his mouth.

Shane bucks his hips into the tight, rough grip of Ryan’s hand and then he’s freezing in place as his orgasm crashes into him. He lets out a wrecked noise as he spurts over Ryan’s bare chest and tanned knuckles. Ryan milks him through it with gasped sweet nothings whispered into his ear, until Shane is shivering and oversensitive in the aftershocks.

Ryan follows behind not too long after him, spurred on by the sight of Shane finishing. It takes one, two, three rough tugs before he’s spilling over himself with a deep groan. Shane collapses on top of Ryan, arms loosely hung over the man’s broad shoulders as he tries his hardest to stay awake. He’s thirty-four, and two orgasms in a day was the equivalent of taking the strongest sleeping pill as far as he was concerned.

Under him, Ryan lets out a quiet bark of laughter, muffled by Shane’s shoulder. “Get off of me man, you’re heavy.”

Shane blinks his eyes open and frowns, “What is the point of those muscles if you don’t put them to good use?”

“I don’t think anyone’s capable of lifting a six foot beanpole after coming.” Ryan jokes, stroking a hand over Shane’s back, “My limbs feel like jello.”

“Mine too. My mouth feels like I’ve been eating a jawbreaker, and not to mention my voice.” Shane clears his throat loudly for emphasis.

Ryan winces. “We really should do something about that,” he hummed, and traced his thumb over the length of Shane’s throat, making him shiver. “I think I have some tea and honey tucked away that I use after V.O. sessions. You’ll have to get off of me for me to get it, though.”

“Mmm,” Shane purrs, nuzzling his face into Ryan’s hair. “Five more minutes.”

Ryan laughs and shakes his head, “Jackass.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: should i make a reference to trumpet playing icon Miles Davis in the middle of this cockwarming kink fic?  
> inner me: yes of course.
> 
> If you wanna scream about the fic, or just want to chat, feel fre to send me a message @scallywap on tumblr or twitter \o/


End file.
